


Plance One-Shots

by KostbareReh (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot Collection, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KostbareReh
Summary: A bunch of tiny, unrelated Place stories. While some of these stories might flow well into one another, None of these stories will have any important correlations so feel free to hop around chapters.For convenience, all characters are still doing what they do after the show ends but also have accommodated so that they live close to one another  and can see eachother generally often
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“Lance!” the green paladin shrieked, chasing after him with the determination of a mad woman. He had taken her secret journal- a journal that was very personal and private to Pidge. Lance simply laughed, his long legs able to keep her strides away from him. However, he kept his pace just so she was slightly trailing behind him, just to tease her a little bit more.

“February 27th, 2016”

“Lance, this isn’t funny!”

“So far being undercover as a guy at the Garrison has worked for me— yeah yeah, okay, skip ahead..!”

“Lance!”

“October 13th, 2016, I’m finally getting used to having people around besides my family- Oh! This looks juicy!” 

The lanky boy stopped dead in his tracks, quickly being tackled by Pidge. However, he still kept hold of the book, flipping to the next page in a desperate attempt to find his name.

“Lance, I’m serious, stop-“

“Oh oh oh! ‘Lance is annoying, as per usual—‘ Hey! ‘...with his stupid humor, and his stupid, swoopy hair and his stupid... ocean blue... eyes...” Lance’s stomach dropped, reading a bit further in a hushed tone. By now, Pidge stopped fighting for her book; the damage had already been done. Out of all the pages in that book, he had to find that one. The only page she ever talking about... it.

He quickly handed her the book back, his face bright red. She couldn’t bare to look at him. She had kept this secret for nearly two years, and he had to find out now, when everything seemed to be crashing down for the paladins.

“I... Can we... talk about this later? I just... need time to process this, ya know?”

Pidge felt the world muffle around her, not hearing whatever else he rambled on about. He eventually left her there, sitting alone with her and her thoughts.

A part of her felt a giant weight lifted off of her chest. At least he knew now. While she probably wasn’t his first, or second, or third choice, she was at the very least a choice.

Oh who was she kidding? She made a giant fool of herself. Now it’s gonna be all awkward between the two of them, and it was all Pidge’s fault. She was so mad at herself.

She curled herself into a ball on the floor, trying her best to become invisible as tears began to wet her shorts.

-

It had been about a year since Allura passed away. Lance had yet to have that “talk” about the journal, yet Pidge should have expected it. He slowly distanced himself from her after that, and it became what felt like a permanent distance when He and Allura got together. Yeah, they still hung out as a group when the time called for it, but they never talked otherwise.

Pidge was binging one of her most recent favorite shows she found on Vivix when she heard something hitting her window. She cocked an eyebrow at the noise, but left it at that. After a few minutes, she got a text.

Lance: Come to the window >:( 

She immediately felt her breath hitch at the sight of his name on her phone, let alone him demanding she comes to her window. She immediately jumped up, slowly walking towards the window. Her suspicions were right, as the idiot was getting ready to chuck another pebble. However, he dropped the rock and waved at her, pointing down to where he was.

Pidge: Dude, why are you even here?? It’s 12:30 in the morning??

Lance: Remember when I read ur journal like about a year ago??? When we were still in space??

Lance: I told you i wanted to talk to you about it later

Lance: But like

Lance: I never did

Pidge: Dude, it’s fine, it’s in the past. I forgave you for that long ago.

Lance: But Pidge, I don’t think you understand.

Lance: I WANTED to talk about it

Lance: Can you just come down here so I can explain?????

Pidge: I mean, it’s pretty late Lance... but fine. But if I get in trouble, you’re dead.

Lance: Hahaha, okay okay, just get down here!

Pidge didn’t even notice the ear to ear smile on her face. She hoped she wasn’t getting her hopes up, but it was far too late for that.

With every step she crept down, however, she thought about how it could’ve all gone wrong.

By the time she was at the door, her hand began to shake. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. She slowly opened the door, only to see Lance standing there impatiently. 

“Can I come in?”

Pidge’s mouth went dry. Her heartbeat pulsated in her ears.

“Y-Yeah..” She mumbled under her breath. She opened the door more, letting him slide in. Pidge led him quietly and quickly into her room. Her father and brother were out at some sort of convention, so her mother was the only one home, but her mother was probably the most terrifying woman she ever met. She prayed she stayed asleep.

Lance studied her room, a sly smirk on his face. He face planted into the bed, the bed groaning under his weight.

“Lance! Don’t wake my mom, she’ll kill us both!” Pidge hissed, slowly closing the door so it wouldn’t creak.

“Sorry! But i really don’t think that’ll wake her up, unless she’s a super light sleeper.”

“Let’s pray she’s not.” Pidge sat down nex to him, their gazes meeting one another’s like magnets.

Silence.

“So...”

“Oh, yeah!” Pidge wanted so badly cover her face in second hand embarrassment, but refrained from doing so.

“So, Pidge..” Lance began, averting his gaze from her. “First of all, I would like to apologize for taking your journal. I didn’t realize I’d find... very personal things in it. Never got to say sorry for doing that to you, so I’m doing it now.”

“Secondly... It was all too complicated for me at the time. I was blinded by the fact that Allura finally took interest in me that I completely forgot what I read but...” He clutched his pant leg, trying to think of the right words to say.

“You two are completely different. Yeah, she was pretty, with long white hair and blue eyes and a dazzling smile...”

“Gee, thanks.” Pidge quipped, jabbing him gently in the ribs like she used to when they were younger.

“Let me finish!” Lance whined, playing into her banter. “She was pretty but... you were on a whole other level. A level that almost intimidated me in a way. Allura was pretty, sure, but... you’re the type of girl where I could see a real future with, and I don’t think I was ready for that. I hate to say it, but Allura was a beautiful fantasy that once I reached it, it just felt... wrong. But what was I meant to do? We were in the middle of a war, I had to put certain things aside...  
And I loved her. I truly believed she was one of the best, most kind-hearted, selfess people I knew. She was a hero that deserves to be remembered for centuries to come.”

Pidge saw as he quickly wiped away a tear.

“She was the first girl i fell hard for, but not the first girl I fell in love with. Cause love takes time. Love takes understanding what makes a person tick, loving, or tolerating every little quirk about them because they’re worth it. Thinking of them first when you do something great. Love is... feeling completely unified with someone, and thinking of them first naturally, not because you have to, but because you want to, or even need to. They fufill you.”

Lance slowly brought his gaze to Pidge, his hand inching towards hers until their pinkies intertwined.

“And maybe I’m too late... maybe I’m being stupid, and let’s be honest, when am i not stupid?”

“Hush, you.” Pidge huffed under her breath, tears pricking her eyes as she let her hand fully lace into his.

“I’m im love with you, Pidge. I should of realized it sooner.”

“Finally.”

Pidge could feel Lance’s shakey breath hit her face, his hand a little too warm, but she couldn’t care less. She also couldn’t help the giant dork smile on her face, both parties instinctively leaning closer to one another

And when their lips met, it immediately felt right. It was short and sweet, and told them everything they ever needed to know.

“I’m guessing that the feeling’s mutual..?” Lance chuckled, leaning his forehead against her’s.

“maybe so.”


	2. Go To Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluffy fic of Pidge being a workaholic

Pidge loved sleep, but sleep didn’t love her.

Everytime she tried to go to bed her brain wouldn’t let her. There were things to get done, projects to finish, clothes to clean, anything. She couldn’t seem to ever get her mind off of the things she would have to do the next day, so she’d figure she’d do them now rather than later, so she’d have more time saved for tomorrow... that is, until she realized just how much stuff needed to be done.

Tonight was no different. She was working on a robot buddy for Chip, but was far from done with her. She was still properly coding in a simple yet realistic AI that acted as its own being. She wanted her to feel real, which was probably what was causing her such pain.

“Pidge..?” she’d recognize that voice anywhere. “Why are you still up?”

“I could be asking you the same thing, Lance.” Pidge’s voice came put horse from not using it for a few hours. She didn’t bother to look back, shuffling through some files to try to find some similar coding she used with Chip. Then sufdleny, Lance’s warm arms snaked themselves over her shoulders. She didn’t realize how cold she was until he did that.

“I had to pee. However, it’s nearly 4 in the morning, i think this can wait until later.”

Pidge felt his grasp become tighter, laying his chin on her head. She leaned into his touch, her heavy eyes beginning to flutter. She fought to stay awake, she needed to. She had so much to get done.

“But why later if we have the now?” Pidge mumbled, almost incoherently under her breath.

Lance couldn’t help but smile at her, her brown messy bob in equally messy pigtails with a white tanktop and sweatpants that looked oddly familar to the pair he lost. He also couldn’t help but notice her drowsy appearance. She nearly melted into his arms, and without protest, was carefully lifted out of her chair.

“Where are we..?”

“My room.”

“Wha..?”

“I don’t want you getting out of bed as soon as I leave, Katie. I want to make sure you’re getting your rest. You need sleep, it’s for your benefit. You’ll be able to work twice as fast tomorrow, I promise.”

“Promise...” Pidge hummed, burrowing her face into Lance’s neck, and Lance couldn’t help but smile. He lightly pecked her forehead, and bumped the door open with his foot. He placed her down carefully on his side of the bed, undoing her little pigtails and draping the blanket over her body.

He walked to the edge of the bed and climbed in beside her. She immediately wraped her small figure around him. 

“I love you, Lance... it’s not just the sleep talking.”

Lance felt his heart skip a beat, letting out a small gasp. He never thought he’d hear Pidge say that. He laced his fingers in and out of her hair, a giant smile on his face.

“I love you too, Pidge.”


End file.
